Hellfire
by LesbianCalamity
Summary: Emma makes a deal with the Devil, but not before she confesses a secret she's been keeping for a long time. WARNING: Major Character Death, Possible Unrequainted Love


**Note:** Okay so here's the thing, throwing up a sad prompt is like turning on the Bat Signal for me. So when I saw this sad prompt I was like "I want it. Gimme." So please understand, this will end in not a good way. Though there is room for a sequel, or for this to turn into a multi-chapter fic, I have at least two other fics I need to finish plus all of the other fics that are unfinished or need sequels on my account.

And just forewarning, I couldn't write Hades as OUAT Canon Hades, so I wrote him as Tom Ellis' Lucifer. Because I love him and why the hell not right?

And one more note, this is the fastest I've done a prompt. So if it's messed up it's because I wrote this in two hours and then threw it up.

 **Warning:** Major Character Death. Dark Ending. Canon Divergent (Canon up until the Underbrooke Arc), Possible Unrequainted Love

* * *

Hellfire.

Hellfire swirled all around them. Contrary to popular belief, fire doesn't just crack and pop. When there's enough it, it hisses. It sounds like screaming almost. The Wail of the Damned.

It was hot. But this wasn't the kind of heat from the sweltering sun. It was the kind of fire that seared the soul and burned the flesh. The heat nipped at her skin, singed the ends of her hair. The smell of it filled her nostrils and made her want to gag. But she didn't. She was too focused, her eyes were transfixed on the horror before her.

They had him hanging from chains. It's a stupid thing to do if the subject was alive. Hanging someone by the arms like that — a person could slowly suffocate under their own weight. That was one of the benefits of the subject already being dead but still able to feel. And they made sure it would hurt. He was raised up just enough that only his toes touched. So he could never rest. His upper body and face were covered in tiny cuts. Whoever did this was skilled. You have to keep the cuts shallow — it prolongs the pain, keeps the subject awake.

He looked at her with his one good eye; the other puffy and swollen shut, and God, help him — he smiled, like was relieved. Like she was going to save him.

It gutted her.

This — was all her fault. Just — all of it.

A part of her knew this was going to be a one-way trip. For her. Which is why she didn't want anyone else to go. Not her parents. Not her son. And not — it didn't matter now. She didn't want them there. Because the only person that deserved to suffer for this was her.

She jumped into that swirling vortex. She split the Darkness. She dragged her family to Hell.

In a flash of blue flame, the Lord of Darkness materialized with a chuckle. He was tall, with pale skin, dark features, and a devilish smile. He was wearing a suit, all black, the silk tie, and silver — or maybe, platinum. Was he wearing Armani? Really? Armani? Why?

"Hades," the woman to her right spat, her lip turned up in a sneer.

"Oh, I'm known by so many names, your Majesty," he said. "Hades was a particular favorite of mine, however." And then his eyes fell on her. "And you, Emma Swan, the Savior. You know you're not the first Savior I've met. But you are by far the most beautiful, your Highness."

"You're going to give us Killian and then you're going to let us go." Emma was nine shades of done with this.

"Oh, is that what I'll be doing?" The King of Hell with a wave of his hand conjured a throne for himself and a glass of wine, sitting down as if he had nowhere better to be. "And why would I be doing that —" His gaze rolled over her body in a way that made her skin crawl. "Little Savior?"

"Please," Regina cut in. "Or I may vomit."

"Come off your high horse, your Royal Evilness," Hades fired back. "I know exactly what you've desired. Or are you going to stand there and tell me that you've lost your taste for forbidden fruit, Regina?"

Emma glanced at the Mayor who met her gaze and then quickly looked away, leaving the Savior to wonder what in the fresh hell was that about?

"Savior," the King of Hell called. "You'd like to save your pirate lover, eh? So tell me then, what's he worth to you?"

"Are you trying to make a deal?" Emma asked, her brow furrowing.

"I'm always willing to make a deal, my dear," Hades told her, taking a sip from his wine glass. "Where do you think the Darkness came from? Or do you think Dark Ones came up with that particular compulsion all by themselves?"

Regina conjured a fireball. "If you let him go I won't singe off parts of you, starting with the pieces you'll miss."

The Devil chuckled. "You are going to be a fun one to break once you're down here." When Regina faulted, he stood, closing the distance. "Oh, did you really think you had done enough good to wash the slate clean? Your hands are stained with blood, Reggie. You've tortured, you've raped, you've slaughtered countless innocents. I've reserved a special place here for you. Fit for an Evil Queen."

"Step away from her right now!" Robin's voice boomed over Hades' words, flanking Regina as he moved up to face down the Lord of Darkness.

"And this must be the Soulmate," the King of Hell cooed. "How fun." He took one look at Robin and frowned. "Though you've let yourself go, old man. You used to be prettier."

"Step. Away. Now."

Hades took a sip from his glass and shook his head. "I won't. I don't know what I have to say to all of your for you to understand that you have no power here. You can't hurt me." With a snap of his fingers, Robin's bow, and her father's sword turned to ash. "You can't burn me." Snap. Regina's fireball fizzled out. "And you cannot outsmart me." Then he eyes fell on Emma. "So what will you give me for Killian, Little Savior? What's his life worth to you?"

Emma's eyes flickered to Regina and then to Killian. "Name your price."

"Emma, no!" the Mayor called as she stepped forward but something Hades did block her from getting any closer.

"A blank check…" the Lord of Darkness' lips curled in a sinister grin. "Well, Little Savior, I am impressed."

"What do you want, Hades?"

"Straight to the point. I admire that trait in you humans." He turned away and walked over to Killian, who was still too weak to speak. "Nothing gained is freely given. And a life requires a life. You want him saved, one of you will have to stay in his place."

She turned to her family for a moment and she could see it in their expressions. They knew exactly what she was going to do. Henry's eyes were welling up. David had his hand on his shoulder, his own eyes looking a glassy, too. Robin was stoic, his hand holding Regina's who looked — broken and a little angry.

"Emma Swan don't you dare," she ordered. "You cannot do this."

"I have to," Emma said. "All of this is my fault."

"Emma," Regina called. "Don't do this."

"Mom…" Henry's voice sounded so small.

"I'm sorry, kid. I know this isn't what you wanted. I wish you didn't have to go through this twice. I wish I could stay. Watch you grow up. Go off to college. Fall in love." Her own eyes welled with tears as she blinked them away. "But your mom will be there when I can't. She'll protect you. She'll love you enough for the both of us. Henry, when I gave you up, I just wanted you to find a family that would love you like you were theirs. I couldn't have wished for anyone better than the mother you got. Never forget that Regina loves you more than anything. And so do I."

"Emma, we'll find another way," David stressed. "We always find another way."

The Savior shook her head. "Not this time, Dad. Tell — Tell Mom that I'm sorry. Tell her that I love her. Don't let my brother forget me. I wish —" The tears were streaming down her eyes. "I wish we had more time. I love you, Dad."

"Emma." Regina's voice cracked. "Please."

"I'm going to stay." The Savior was resolute, though she couldn't keep the sorrow from her voice. "I was supposed to bring back everyone's happy ending." She smiled, but the light never reached her eyes. "Regina, I'm glad I finally got to see you happy. But I can't go without telling you. I love you, Regina Mills. I have for a long time. I didn't tell you because I knew you couldn't love me back. You have your soulmate. And I'm the Savior. This is my job. This is the price."

Just as Regina surged forward Hades snapped his fingers and they were back in Regina's house. Killian laying limp between them. They looked around but there was no sign of Emma. Before anyone could say anything Regina was gone in a cloud of purple smoke. She appeared inside the Pawn Shop, her eyes dark, her mind storming. She blasted Rumple's wall safe, bringing the dagger toward her.

"Regina —"

But she was gone in a cloud of smoke again, leaving the Dark One confused for a moment until his breath hitched and he slumped to the ground, with Regina standing above him, the bloody dagger in her hand.

"I always knew it'd be you, dearie," he gasped.

The Queen crouched down and met the former Dark One's eyes. "Don't think so highly of yourself, Imp. This has nothing to do with you. And everything to do with saving an idiot from herself."

Then she drove the dagger home and was enveloped in dark magic. Because if she was going to beat the Devil at his game she had to become the very embodiment of darkness.

* * *

 **Ok, so ideas for this, go. Or tell me how terrible I am for this in a review. Or that I'm awesome. Seriously, reviews are fuel for content creators. You can follow me on my Tumblr: MurderouslyAdorkable.**


End file.
